


How it all began...

by Eater_of_Unhappiness



Series: The Poisonous Flower of the Commonwealth [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Other, SO SAD, This Is Sad, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, agh!!!, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eater_of_Unhappiness/pseuds/Eater_of_Unhappiness
Summary: Awake and pissed, Hellebore begins her trail of blood through the Commonwealth with two goals in mind; Find her baby and Make the world pay for ever messing with her.





	How it all began...

Hellebore, the Poisonous flower of the Court. It was her prewar title. Her claim to fame. She was ruthless in a court of law. She won every case she was given in her lawyer days. Her words dripping with a sickening sweet venom as her Steele gray eyes pierced her opponent's. Her mother gave her a beautiful, yet deadly, name as if she could tell what she would become. So when the day came, the day she came stumbling out that godforsaken vault, Hellebore promised to turn this hellscape into her personal play toy. However she quickly discovered that a gun, specifically a 10mm pistol, was harder to use then her war veteran husband made it seem.  
  
Her husband...  
  
...Nate...  
  
...And...  
  
...Oh god their beloved child....  
  
...Both of them gone...  
  
Hellebore fell to her knees as she slid down the familiar wall next to her, one hand covering her trembling mouth and an arm wrap tightly around her mid section to hold her shaking frame steady. She had found Codsworth but he wasn't enough. He was a bitter memory of a better time. And so Hellebore Shepard cried and screamed out her sorrows. She cursed the God that allowed this all to happen. She cried for the years she lost. She screamed for her husband to come back to her. She cried until her voice got scratchy and her throat became sore. She cried until she hurt and even then she sat against the wall. Sniffling and sobbing quietly. She wallowed in her despair until the sun set and a cold glass was pressed to her cheek. Hellebore looked up at the source and saw her loyal robot ally, Codsworth, hovering close with what looked to be clean water.

"Mum. Shawn is still out there correct? You said he was taken by some very impolite individuals? Then perhaps you should check Concord. Last time I went there, the inhabitants only hit me with bats slightly." Hellebore took the water from Codsworth with a small thanks as she soaked in that information. So Concord was still standing enough to be called a city... That was good. Maybe she could find assistance... She had so much to learn about this new world... About this wasteland. Hellebore slowly drank the water before she stood with renewed determination. As she did, something caught her eye. She realized it was a gas mask. Like the ones you would see in horror movies... Or in war propaganda... Hellebore picked it up slowly as well as her black faded suit. She would keep walking. For Shawn...  
  
...For Nate...  
  
...She would walk on...  
  
...That's what she told herself as she dressed. With her new mask firmly in place and familiar clothes clinging to her thin frame, Hellebore made her way to Concord. Her chestnut brown hair swaying in the dry winds with every step she took. Hellebore swore to herself that she would not cry again. Hellebore would become known as The Poisonous Flower of the Wastelands.  
  
Little did she know the events she sprung into motion with that simple yet complicated ideal.

**Author's Note:**

> hey there guys!! Here with a new series and guess what?! I kinda know what I'm doing with this fandom!!! Yaaaaay


End file.
